Little Green Marine Men
by Nowhere.Soldier
Summary: Sometimes I believe that we're like little green plastic marine men. We get step on, thrown, left forgotten in hidden corners of a dark place. Yet unlike like those little green plastic marines, we were alive, blood-gushing and bruise-battering alive. And haunted by the echoes of disaster.
1. Begin

"Oh God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators étouffée...mmm." Figueroa said, a smiling spreading across his face as he imagined the food while Epps shuddered.

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two week. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise." He said, glancing sideways at the Hispanic man.

"But Bobby, Bobby-"

"I'm never going to your mama's house."

I couldn't help but shake my head and raise the camera that dangled around my neck to my face to snap a picture of the two arguing Marines.

"Don't take it too seriously Fig. Epps just doesn't want to become a cannibal." I said, letting the camera fall and shifting my pack more comfortably on my back.

Epps pulled a face while Lennox turned his head with a confused look to peek back at me before shaking his head and continuing on ahead of us.

"Are you calling me an alligator?" Epps asked.

"Technically I'm calling you a cockroach. So no, an insect." I replied smartly before dodging the threatening shove before the fellow Marine returned to arguing about language.

We had just came back from a small mission to a small village a couple hours away to secure the premises and nick a couple goodies from local merchants. I had luckily came back with a bag of sour candy, something I hugely enjoyed and now had the job to slap away any attempt attacks from Epps going after the delicacy.

"You got a perfect day Lockdown?" Fig asked me as we continued walking through the base and I smiled slightly at the use of the nickname. Lockdown was what they called me after several missions that involved me picking off several enemies at long ranges with my sniper rifle. It originated from when I first started training, target practice a main thing and my skills simply grew.

"Horse show at the local fair." I replied, missing riding in the local event, and called out at Lennox who walked ahead of us. "What about you Captain? You got a perfect day?"

Will shook his head and called back over his shoulder at us.

"Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time."

"Awwweee." We all said, grinning.

"He's adorable."

"That's too-"

"Shut up."

Laughing, we all entered the main part of the base as Epps called out challenges to the other soldiers.

"I'll see you guys later." I called to my group and parting byes echoed behind me as I wormed my way through vehicles and soldiers towards the small media building. Greeting the few workers inside, I settled myself down in a chair with my pack and gun propped up beside me. I slipped the SD card into the computer and quickly began the process of uploading the weeks pictures. Opening up a file, I attached pictures of the nearby villages and trainees progresses, including a short description of the pics and saved the progress. Several people were attached to the file so they can view it and it was protected by a series of passwords and security so no outsiders could access the file. Lastly, I dug up two USB drives from my pack and plugged them into the port, transferring the photos from the SD card to both the drives. Once I finished, I placed everything back into my pack and got up.

"Done already Ruins?" A familiar voice addressed me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Yep. Headed out." I replied, turning to give a look at the young recruit beside me. He leaned with his arms crossed on the door frame and gave me what he probably assumed was a smoldering look.

"Why don't we head to the mess hall to get some food?" He asked, quirking his eyebrows. I inwardly snorted.

"I got stuff to do Jeans." I said, shaking my head slightly and was about to bid farewell when of the techs cried out.

"What the heck?!"

Curious, I headed to the tech's desk, peered over his shoulder at the computer screen and was awe-stricken. Flurries of images ran across the screen with some files and jumbled symbols splayed out behind them. I recognize a lot of the pictures and files of villages, missions and plans and gasped before running to my chair.

"Code Red!" I cried out as my fingers ran across the keyboard with practice. "Start locking doors and shutting down!"

Techs flew to their chairs and the racket of key clicking filled the air. I quickly access my database and files, emerging the code into scramble for everything. I locked the "doors" the figuratively word for remote access and exited the file. I completed the same ritual for all files and jammed several USB drives into their ports before I began transferring everything over.

"I need another USB!" Somebody called and I flung one to the techie before returning to my job.

Somebody had broke the firewall and was downloading/accessing files and documents about nearly everything. We had to quickly store everything away into USBs(which was the simplest and fastest way to do it) and destroy the program immediately to cut off the interference in the system. As soon as everything was downloaded, I stored the USBs into my pack and "flung" the database into the web where the code scattered in every which direction. A giant boom echoed outside, the lights and monitors flickering abruptly. Everyone paused, listening as more booms and gunfire sounded outside. I lurch forward from my seat and in a fluid motion slipped on my pack and sprinted towards the door with my sniper rifle in hand.

"Shut it down! Cut the hard lines!" I cried out to the tech's behind me before shoving open the door and running outside.

Gunfire and explosions echoed all around me as I paused to take in the scenario. Soldiers were running in every direction and explosions of fire erupted towards the vehicle side of the base and sprinted straight for it. I ducked and weaved through soldiers and raced by burning tents, my pack bouncing on my back. Passing by a supply tent, I grabbed a few stick grenades from a newly open crate and continued on before I came upon the scene like no else. I ducked low by a tank as a supply truck went flying overhead, spinning like a football, and came crashing on a few tents. Peering around the corner I was awestruck at the view. A giant robot like thing was rampaging through the vehicles, swiping his arm to send the automobiles flying. It had a distinguishable face with red eyes and I recognize the parts of a plane in its parts. It spoke in an electric like wave that was sent echoing around the base. Looking wildly around, I finally saw Lennox. Ducking low, I ran towards him while using vehicles as covers.

"Will!" I called out, crouching with my back pressed against a tank. Will was across the way, ordering soldiers hide so he didn't register me. I peered around the metal to search for other recognizable faces and saw Fig making his way over with a few other Marines but I didn't see Epps. The giant robot made more noises and I glanced in its direction and stared as my fellow Marine was walking rapidly backwards as he held a camcorder to his face.

"Epps!" I shouted, inching my way around the tank towards my fellow Marine. My eyes widen as I watch the robot lift his foot high above Epps, wavering in anticipation.

"Robert!" I hollered as I lurched forward and sprinted towards him as fast as I could. Shouts of Epps and I's names sounded behind me as I flew forward, wrapping my arms around Rob's waist, and brought him down hard. My gun went flying from my hand and I landed on Rob with a jolt, sending us rolling to the ground. The earth vibrated underneath us with rocking waves as the robot brought its clamping foot down right on the spot where Epps was just a few seconds ago. Grunting, I rolled onto my back, my hand flying to my belt where I had fasten the stick grenades as I met the gaze of the alien robot. It's red eyes seem to be studying me as it spoke in its odd language, the words harsh.

"What the f-" Epps began to say but was caught off as the robot spoke more, it's eyes glancing back and forth between us and a whirling noise began to fill the air.

"Epps, Ruins, let's go!" Lennox called out behind us and we both went scrambling backwards. My hand brushed the butt of my gun and I grabbed it before shoving the gun at Epps.

"Go. I'll be there in a minute."

He began to protest as we stood up but I simply shoved him towards the group and tuned back towards the alien robot, my arms waving.

"Hey you! Ya, you chunk of rusted metal!" I called out, bringing the robot's attention away from the group.

"Your just a pile of scrap metal!"

The red eyes of the robot glowered and it let out a string of electronic words the rolled across the sound waves and started towards me with its arms wide open. I unhooked the stick grenade from my belt and weighed it in my hand as I watched the alien approach. As soon as it was almost upon me, I raised up my left hand and extended my middle finger, giving it a small salute.

"Kiss my American ass!" I shouted before activating the grenade and flinging it at the man of metal.

The stick went spinning and struck the metal where it seemed to be a hip junction, latching on tightly. As soon as I had thrown the explosive, I took off running towards the group, my pack bouncing rhythmically up and down on my back. I was about there when a low howl broke across the plain and the grenade exploded, sending dirt and metal as I flung myself onto the ground. More howling echoed as I crawled slowly to my feet and somebody was tugging on my vest. It was Epps.

"You crazy chick. Let's go!"

We raced towards the group and out towards the desert as the echoes of dying soldiers screams haunted my mind.


	2. Dusty Memories

"Come on fresh meat, my grandma can do better than that!"

My upper arms burned as I quickly finished my rep and stood up, placing my hands on my hips as I took a big breathe and survived my fellow cadets. Most were still finishing their push-ups yet a few were done. I met gazes with them and nodded my head, acknowledging them. It always seem to be the same three people done first in fitness training, cadets by the name of Lennox, Epps and myself. We waiting about a minute for the rest of the soldiers in training to finished their reps before turning our attention to our trainer who evaluated us with a judging eye.

"Combat tests are in a month. I advise some of you to be worried about that with your present standard. No more slacking, no more patience. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You're dismissed."

Men flooded out of the training area, most heading for the showers yet I headed for the shooting range. Along the way, cadets gave me glances as I walked along the way and I simply ignored them. I was one of the few females that had made it this far in combat training and male hormones rose with the levels.

"Good day Kyle." I greeted the shooting instructor at the weaponry building hooked to the shooting range. The older man nodded a greeting from where he stood with another cadet, his name patch reading Thomas, helping him choose a gun.

"Same as before?" The man asked, handing both the cadet and I a sleek black sniper rifle. Thomas studied the gun in his grasp, almost uncertainly before giving me a brief smile.

"I think I can knock down the target today." I replied, following Kyle out to a isolated spot of the range.

Cadet Thomas and I sat down on hard metal chairs and settled our guns on the mounting tables before us. Instructor Kyle settled between us with a spotter scope in hand in case we got to the point of needing it.

"Okay cadets. Load them up, line them up, wait for my cue."

We shoved the foam plugs in our ears even though in the field they weren't given a thought. Accepting the single bullet that was handed to me, I loaded it in the chamber and hammered it back. Thomas followed my suit. Settling my breath, I settled the butt of the rifle in my shoulder and peered down the scope to see the human-shaped target 50 years away, lining the grid lines dead center.

"Okay Thomas, your first," Kyle said, bringing the spotter up to his face. "Set. Mark. Fire."

A few seconds went by before a shot rang out, Cadet Thomas's shoulder jerking back from the kick of the gun. He looked up, glancing at Instructor Kyle hopefully.

"Side shot. Enemy injured but still moving." He said, before glancing at me. "Give a go Ruins."

I peered down the scope once more, adjusting the position of the gun.

"Set. Mark. Fire."

Exhaling, I pulled the trigger without blinking. The shot echoed in my ear and I looked up from the scope towards the target before glancing at Kyle. He was staring down the spotter before pulling it away from his face.

"Lung shot. Enemy dead after a minute."

"A good hit?"

"A good hit."

It was hot, sweltering, the heat waves rolling across the desert sand. Sweat rolled down my face and shoulders, the dust sticking to it. My comrades didn't fair any better than me as we trekked across the sand in full combat gear, a tank that somehow manage to escape the attack trailed after us. My throat was parched but I only took a few sips only a couple of the times a canteen was passed around, trying to save water for my squad men. The men bickered.

"When I took that picture, I think it saw me. It look straight at me." Epps said ending Figueroa's rant about magic powers.

"We gotta get that to Pentagon. They need to know what we're dealing with." I said, grasping my gun loosely in my hands. I watched as Epps shook his radio roughly before sighing, stating he had no aerial connections.

"Hey Mahfouz. You know, how far do you live from here?" Lennox asked, kneeling down next to the boy.

Mahfouz nodded, pointing to a place a little ways from us. We had meet up with him a little ways back and he agreed to lead us to his village. I rolled my shoulders, the muscles stretching and the bones cracking.

"Not far. Just up that mountain."

"Do they have a phone?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Will began, standing up and adjusting his pack. "Let's hit it."


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

 **So I forgot to put an author's not at the beginning of the story and this is my first time on so I'm still figuring out.**

 **This is my first story posted on here so it's going to be choppy so any pointers would very helpful. Thanks to SunnySides who gave me my first review and a couple of pointers. I hope to draw you into the story with my character and give her a build-up that is understandable and believable. The character Octavia is actually one of my most used characters in the stories that I have going on with only slight differences.**

 **I plan on updates happening in a weeks time with scheduling. I like to watch the movie scenes several times to get important details for the story and it takes a bit of time to edit my story the way I want it.**

 **I have a couple other stories going on including another Transformers, Walking Dead and a Captain America/Avengers. Once I get this story to a good point I hope to post them as well.**

 **S.O.A.R -**


	4. Your Or Them

**So here's chapter three! I like to thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites as well as the support of being a new writer sharing their stories. I do plan to go back an edit chapters after I get a few posted so they may seem a bit choppy for now.**

 _ **"A place in the fire angels of hell**_

 _ **The boss is awaiting my knock**_

 _ **His body is lying, a second to come**_

 _ **And he knew, I'm the one"**_

 _ **Volbeat- You or Them**_

 **S.O.A.R**

My uniform was soaked in sweat by the time the small village came insight, a relief that many of us shared. I had taken off my outer jacket and tied it around my waist, hoping to cool off a bit. It left me only in a USAF shirt and my vest, the crossing of scars of familiar scars bared to be seen. Biting the visor of my cap, I swept up the black locks of my neck and into a quick ponytail before settling it back on.

I clapped Moufouz on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile before joining my comrades at the small water-well.

"Let's hope this telephone line works." Lennox said, studying the village.

I used the small pan provided at the well to take a gulp of water, pouring the rest over my face, relinquishing in the coolness.

Epps did the same, opening his mouth wide as he drenched himself in the liquid.

Taking a few steps away from the well, I hefted the M27 rifle up higher to scope out our surroundings. I had sadly left my M110 at the base.

There was a sound like deep rumbling before a sharp screech of metal and I swung around quickly as someone yelled to watch out as they quickly ran out of the way of the falling metal structure.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as Figs went to another round of rapidly spoken Spanish before being reprimanded by Donnelly once again to speak English.

As I stood studying the buildings, a slow movement caught my eye and I turned around to see a metal spike readying itself to stab Will.

"Woah!" Both Epps and I screamed, automatically emptying bullets into the thing as Will swing around.

"Oh shit!"

A roll of dust burst into the air as a metal creature erupted from the ground, scurrying across the sand as we fired at it. It's scorpion like tail swung wildly and soldiers had to duck out of the way to avoid it before it disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Everybody quiet,settle!" Lennox ordered.

I stood still, my heart racing as I scanned the ground under my feet with my gun hoisted into battle-position.

"Whoa motherfucker! What the hell-"

The metal creature burst from the ground once again, piercing its tail straight through the back of Donnelly who gave a shriek as it disappeared once again.

"Everyone move!" I shouted, grabbing Epps by the arm as I sprinted past him towards the village. We surged through the sand, yelling at each other to keep going.

Turning abruptly, I fired a few rounds into the moving sand as Will helped Moufouz who fell to get up before continuing on.

"Whoa!" Epps screamed, glancing behind us as the robot launched out of the ground towards us, the sound of hissing hydraulics loud in our ears.

In the village the people started to gather, a few of the men firing warning shots in the air as some of the people screamed and darted to hide. Racing towards the buildings, we leaped over short walls of broken homes, a few of the men turning back to fire shots at the robot as it chased after us.

Lennox yelled out orders as he hurried to find a phone.

"Fig! Cover the rear end! Cover fire! Move it! Fig cover the rear! Epps! Ruins! Cover the rear! Move it!"

Hurrying to follow orders, I had to duck down as a small structure that was instantly shot at, raining small bits of bricks everywhere. Ducking behind some ruins, I immediately hoisted up my gun, firing shots at the creature that resembled a scorpion. Words of battle were quickly thrown back and forth.

"Give me a mag!"

"Fire!"

"Hey I need a mag! Gimme a mag!"

Crouching low, I sprinted towards Epps and slid to a stop into a kneeling position as the place I left exploded into a wreckage of concrete seconds later.

"We need to find weak points!" I yelled to Epps, emptying rounds into certain spots of the creature as I fought to be heard of the sound of battle.

The robot creature fired small explosives off of rotating cannons on it upper body, twisting around in the dirt to avoid our shots.

Pushing myself off the ground, I continued to empty my magazine as Lennox joined us, fighting with Epps about a credit card.

"Keep shooting! Keep shooting!" He ordered before ducking behind some bricks.

Immediately Epps was on the phone, talking with men from Pentagon as he ducked behind some standing structures. Edging forward, I took aim at the robots head, angering it to where it fired at me. Debris exploded in the air, cutting my cheeks and arms as I was knocked hard to the ground. My cap was torn roughly from my head, allowing my lanky, black hair to flow freely. Coughing violently, I hauled my sore body off the ground and shouted over the sound of gunfire.

"Aim for the head!"

A small explosive launched itself from the metal creature, exploding into a tall nearby chapel. Faintly, I could hear Figs screaming,

"Hey! Make way!"

Epps had popped a orange flare, tossing it into an open area near our enemy to be seen from the air.

"Lennox! Ruins!" I abruptly turned by head from my target. "The heat's coming!"

Immediately Lennox was shouting orders, his voice rough.

"Laze the target! We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!"

I followed Lennox out into the open sand, standing near him as we activated our lazes onto the creature. It screamed, the horrible sound vibrating through the air before it fired several explosives towards us, debris flying everywhere.

"Ready! Heat's coming!"

"What? Bring it!"

Soon a warthog come shooting across the sky, releasing a steady stream of bullets into or enemy. Lennox and I sidestepped our way back towards Epps as it followed the bullets with explosives of its own. Sand plumed up straight into the air. As we slowly stood up from our crouch position, our hopes sank as we noticed the robot still writhing around the ground.

"No freaking way that thing's still not down," Epps stated before ordering into the phone, "Spooky Three Two use 105 shells. Bring the rain."

Over us, several warthogs flew as they followed Epps orders.

Soon heavier artillery was used, sand flying every which direction as 105 shells were shot in the area of the orange flare. Along with some other soldiers, I added my own firepower.

Abruptly everything settled, an unusual still coming over the battlefield. Through the smokey haze the robot creature was writhing on the ground, flipping over to bury weakly into the ground.

"Where's Fig?" Lennox asked and all three of us began to searched the area for our comrade while the others advance on the area where our enemy was last seen.

I could faintly hear the sound of someone grunting in pain and I sprinted towards the noise, calling Figs name while Will and Robert followed me. Jumping over low destroyed structures, we fell to our knees beside our comrade, our hearts wrenching.

"Damnit Fig!" I cried, dropping my gun aside before pressing my hands against the large stain of blood soaking through his clothes.

"Oh God. Damnit!" He wheezed, shakily settling a hand over mine.

"Get a medic! Get a medic!" Lennox screamed, his hands settling next to mine to try and stanch the blood flow.

"I'm sorry." Fig muttered weakly.

I shook my head roughly.

"Don't you dare apologize!" I ordered, gritting my teeth.

"We'll get a medic. Just hold on." Lennox said.

"We need a medevac. One man down. Patient care category urgent."

I could faintly hear approaching footsteps and Lennox ordering them.

"He's got a pulse. Get in there."

An arm wrapped around my waist, tugging me away to only fall roughly on my butt, my hands shakily held out in front of me. They glistening with fresh blood, the dark red liquid running down my arms.

Fig took in a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry."


	5. Disparity By Design

**_"If we just took a step back_**

 **A** ** _bigger picture we might view_**

 ** _Perhaps the man in the gutter_**

 ** _Is not so different from you"_**

 **Rise Against-Disparity by Design**

 **S.O.A.R**

The blood is sticky, coating my hands like a dark image of gloves . As if myself had bathed them in Julius Caesar's blood after the murder. It ran in rivets down my arm, stopping at my elbow to take its time to periodically drip to the sand, staining it darker than it would be after rain. I scrubbed harshly at them, turning the wipes the medic had gave me into the hateful color of pink. Sitting on the pile of rubble as the sun beat harshly in tune with a still wind, the last wipe was used before being dropped to the side. In the case blood was thicker than water, and it was stronger than the damn antiseptic in the cloth, my arms still stained and caked under my fingernails.

The area was completely destroyed , only a few hours towards the back had survived. The villagers mourned the loss of both homes and the unlucky loved ones caught in the crossfire. A few goats and chickens ran about, their constant calls filling the air constantly.

"Ruins."

I lifted my head from its steady gaze, wiping strands of black locks out of my eyes as I peered at Epps.

"We leaving?" I inquired, my voice husky and strained, throat seemly caked with dirt.

My comrade nodded, watching as I slid of the rubble and grasped M27 from where it was propped up. We started towards where a small plane had landed to take us out.

"The tail end of the monster was found when we cleared the area. Pentagon wants us to bring it back for when we get debrief."

Shaking my head, causing my black hair to fly around, I crossed my arms and bit my lip, tugging at the dead skin.

"Think they'll figure out what the bastard was? Are where the hell it came from?"

Epps shrugged, the movement caused his shirt to strained against his broad shoulders.

"All I know is that we need some help loading the heavy S.O.B in the plan."

Much to everyone's frustration, the sucker was heavy and it took nearly all of us to load it into the small cargo plan and heave it on a small table to be inspected. The plan wasn't large, only a few of us have been taken part in the small battle. We where most likely the last survivors of the base attack, a steady number nursed down to a steady few. After the loading

was done, we all settled into the benches lining the sides.

"It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor." One of the soldiers said, poking at the hard plates.

Lennox stood up as well, inspecting what seemed to be the tail of the robot.

"Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit. Melted right through," He said before straightening from his bent position to look at Epps. "Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for like a six thousand-degree magnesium burn?"

The African-American nodded from his seat next to me.

"Close to it. It melts tank armor."

"So this metal skin must react to extreme heat." I said, sitting up from my slouched position to gaze at the burn marks and tighten where my jacket was tied around my waist. Somehow it miraculously survived.

All at one the tail began to writhe, lashing side to side with its spiked end as soldiers where forced to duck out of its way.

"Heads up!"

Shooting from our seats, Epps and I sprang for the tables, laying our bodies across the weapon similarity as soldiers shouted around us.

"Whoaaah! I thought you said that thing was dead, man!" Epps exclaimed, knocking into me harsh as it continued to squirm violently. The metal parts bit into my skin, rubbing it raw through my shirt as it tossed side to side. It was slightly warm to the touch wither from the heat or itself. Other comrades joined our strategy as Lennox shouted orders.

"Strap it down! Strap- this thing is wicked!" He said, being knocked back as we wrestled with the alien robot part. "All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go."

After it was strapped down with several heavy straps, we all seem to take a deep breathe and slunk down in our seats. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and exhaustion was slowly taking its place as well as an instant urge.

Grabbing a clean scalpel from the table, I ran it intently under my fingernails and flicked the dried blood into the floor.

Fig's blood.

I became absorbed in the task, intent on being rid of it all when the tool was slid firmly out of my grasp as I had began to run into under for the third time.

"Come one Tav." Lennox urged and I nodded.

Scooting to a slight angle, I slouched and allowed my head to rest on Will's chest, my arm tossed over his one leg.

"Finally." Epps muttered, copying my position onto me.

I allowed my free arm to curl around his thrown across me as Will did the same to mine, his head resting slightly on top of mine.

We had mastered this sleeping position over the years, the one that allowed us to be swathed in a bit of comfort and warm, the kind the we nursed periodically from one each other.

And within that slight spark of sanity, we finally allowed ourselves to rest.

Not knowing what was to be ahead of us.

 **Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't undated sooner. I recently had knee surgery and wasn't recovering quite like expected and have acquired a cold on top as well. I know this was a shorter chapter but I'm gearing up for some larger chapters in the next couple updates where the big action starts to take place. Thanks to the reviews, favorites, and new followers!**

 **S.O.A.R**


End file.
